we decided to stay home
by invisiblenerd
Summary: this is a zia and carter fan fic this is my first fic the rating may change plese let me know what you think


Zia's pov

I was sitting outside on the roffe of brooklend house whene I heard the door open and felt two arms around my wast "what are you doing out hear ? " carter asked the worry in his voice showing throught "just sitting and relaxing" I responded I turned around in his arms and looked into his eyes. They where amazing if I stared in to long I would get lost in them. " do you want to go out or something?" he asked still looking into my eyes "shure whare do you want to go" I asked tilting my head slightly "I have an idea but it is a surprise" "well if I don't know what we will be doing then how will I know what to whare" I shot back at carter who got this evel smile on his face "you don't have to whare anything if you want" he whispered into my ear at that moment I thanked the gods that it was to dark for carter to see me blush. "how about this I will go grab my jacket and then we can go ok" I said after reganing my normal skin color "ok" carter whispered I leaned up and kissed him on the lips I ment for it to be a quick kiss so I could run get my jacket but the second our lips ment carter let out a grone and pulled me closer not that I was going to pull away. I felt his toung slowly pocking my lip I opened my mouth and felt him slip his toung into my mouth. Slowly I sliped my toung into his mouth and felt him grone and pull me closer than I thought humanly possible. I loped my arms around his neck and started to play with the slightly over grone hair at the nape of carters neck. Somehow carter had been backing me up because I felt the wall hit my back it was cold but the heat that was bulding in my stomace kept me warm. One of carters hands started to travl up my back. Cold air on my back distracted me but I soon felt carters hand cover the space and slide up my back under my shirt. I let out a moan as carters hand made it's way up my back then still slightly he capt kissing me but had stoped moving his hand right below my ribs. I pulled back just enough that I could look into carters eyes "it's okay carter" I said slightly out of breath from the kiss "I don't want to push you I want you to want this" he responded his eyes filled with love and concern. "carter kane do you think I would have done that if I wasn't redy" I whisperd " carter if I don't want to do something I will tell you I promis" I whispered "well on that note I believe there was something we needed to finish" carter whisperd huskily moving in with amazing speed to capture my lips agen I groned as he pushed his toung agenst my lips imedeantly I opened my mouth for him I felt his hand slide back under my shirt but this time he didn't stop at my ribs he went all the way up to the clasp of my bra. I slid my toung into his mouth and herd a deep growl/grone emit from carter. I felt his hand start to slide and I worried that carter was going to stop the kiss but then I felt his hand move around to my stomace the warmth started to grow but carter moved his hand up some more until it was agens the bottom of my bra I let out a grone as I felt him start to run his finger along the wire. Felling bold I groned agen what is up with me and started to suck on his bottom lip. This time it was carters turn to grone agen. I felt the absents of the wall on my back and noticed that carter was walking backward now. I felt carter hit something and his lips start to drop as he sat down on the beanch. Thene I felt carter pull me down to and relized that I was now aitting on his lap facing him and then I relized that there was something poking me I then it hit me carter had an erection. I don't know why it never doned on me it is perfectly apropreate we have been dating for a while now and he is a teenage boy. Thene with alarm I relized carter had stoped kissing me and that I was siting in his lap sort of starng at it. "what is it zia" he asked worry filling his voice without even relizing it I glanced down at his erection "sorry" carter said clerly emberesed due to the hevey blush creeping up his neck "why" I asked gaining my composure agen "carter" I said placing my hand on his face so he would look at me" honestly it's not your falt this happened and I think I would be worried if it didn't" I whispered smiling carter laghed smiling "well now you know nothing to worry about" I leaned back in and kissed him as his arms cricled back around my waste. Leaning in I pressed my body agenst his carter let out his deepest grone yet as my stomace rubbed agenst him in the prosses of molding myself to him. Likeing the sound I rolled my hipps agenst him agen letting out a grone of my own to acompany his. Carter placed his hand agenst my stomace under my shirt and pulled back a little "I'll get you for that" he whispered I would have been worried if a smile wasn't creeping acrost his face. Thene every thing speed up bofor I knew it I was laying down with my back pressed agenst the bench and carter laying on top of me. Carter smiled agenst my mouth and moved his lips to my neck and started to suck on it the second his lips toched my neck I let out a very deep grone and another whene carter roled his hipps agenst mine letting his erection rub agenst the area between my legs in witch case he also let out a grone. He finished kissing my neck and was moving back to my lips whene I put my hand over his mouth I felt him smile. on a sudden burst of corage i felt i smile creep acrost my face "carter" "hmmm" he tryed to say throught my hand "do you want to take this inside" i whispered slowly taking my hand of of his mouth "come on" carter said rolling of of me then he grabed my hand and pulled me inside.


End file.
